A Web of Words
by GiftedDragon325
Summary: (UPDATE EVERY THURSDAY!) Jessica Acer is a photographer for the Daily Bugle, but has always dreamed of being one of the top reporters in the city. With people telling her left and right that it can never be done, can she prove she has what it takes when a sinister someone is on the loose? OCxSpiderman... Multiple Chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings, all who have clicked on the hyperlink to this story! This is my FIRST story on here, so please go easy on the flames... It is an OCxSpiderman kind of fanfiction, so if that isn't your cup of tea, no hard feelings..**

 **Time for Legal Stuff: I do not own Spiderman or any affiliated characters that are part of Spiderman or Marvel what-so-ever.**

* * *

"Oh, Spiderman," Amanda sighed, gazing at the stunning New York view from the top of a building. "I don't know what would have happened to me if you hadn't saved me. I know it's odd...being with such a nobody-"

"Amanda," Spiderman interrupted the girl, his hands on her hips as he pulled her closer to him, "you are far from 'nobody'. I should know, because...I'm falling in love with you."

Spiderman cautiously raised his mask just above his lips...pulled Amanda close, and whispered-

"ACER! GET IN HERE NOW!"

Jessica Acer was startled back to reality, thanks to the overly volumized command of J. Jonah Jameson, her boss and publisher for The Daily Bugle, which was-in his eyes-the most popular newspaper since 'some lonely schmuck invented the selfie stick'. She exited out of her web browser and shut down her laptop in a hurry, following the putrid cigar scent that lingered it's way through the building and into his office. "Y-you-erm- _ **barked**_ for me, sir?"

"There's a burglary at Sixth and Fourths bank. I need you to get on that! Get pictures before police barricade the scene!"

"Were you eavesdropping on the police scanner again?"

"You say 'eavesdrop', I say 'lending a hand to the good people in my city by,' erm, 'finding stories to educate them about our city and make me money in the process.' It's also called, 'getting a photographer off her tush and in the real world rather than reading fictional gunk online.' The only thing you should be reading is-"

"I know, I know,...'the Daily Bugle or Help Wanted ads'," Jessica groaned, quoting a repetitious complaint from her boss.

"Now get going! Grab that camera and GO GO GO!"

Without saying another word, Jessica hurried out of the smoke ridden office, snatched her camera from her desk, and scurried out the door, the cold October wind greeting her as she ran down the steps and towards the bank.

"S-s-should've grabbed m-m-my coat," she complained through chattering teeth, cursing herself for not thinking before running out into the cold. Growing up in Florida, she was used to warmer climates...not the frost-bitten nights and chances of blizzard warnings. " _At least it's not snowing yet...and the bank is only a few blocks,"_ she thought to herself, as if the encouraging words would warm her bones. As if the sounds of her chattering teeth were nothing more than excitement for getting such a good story. " _Who am I kidding?"_ Jessica thought. " _The roads are probably blocked and the entrance is most likely surrounded by police."_ As she thought of the problem, she heard gunshots a few blocks before the bank.  
There probably wasn't a call on whatever was going on...maybe the bank was a distraction! With a new form of motivation, she quickened her step, until she reached Fillerton Ave, and slipped inside the building where gunshots were heard. The area was unfinished, dusty and dirty. Cardboard boxes were piled up against the walls with torn wallpaper. Jessica pulled her long, red hair in a messybun, a habit she got into before taking pictures.

"Just keep it cool. Get your pictures, your story, and leave," she whispered to herself, wondering what was going on as she silently crept through the dusty halls. She always was curious of everything that happened, which was why she originally wanted to be a reporter. Jameson said he had enough reporters, not enough photographers. She was good with a camera, so she took the job, with the thoughts that one day…

"What….on….Earth…?" Jessica stared at a picture frame hanging on the wall.

Normally, that wouldn't be strange. However, this frame held no picture. Jessica approached the frame with caution and observed the small cardboard attached to the wall. Curious, she lifted the cardboard and not only noticed it was a flap, but it was covering two eye slots.

"What kind of place has cut out eyes in the walls?" she whispered aloud, doing most of her thinking that way. She knew something was not right...she could feel it in her gut...maybe it was because of all the cop shows she watched, and how the detectives seemed to _know_ something was hinky. But how-

"-?!" From the other side of the wall, she heard people talking in rushed, panicked tones. Curious, she peered through the eye holes. She was looking right into an office; there was a large oak desk covered in papers and an old rotary phone, a bookshelf that covered what seemed the entire wall opposite of where she was looking, and a coat rack decorated in a few feathery boas. " _What kind of office is this?!"_ Jessica thought to herself. The voices she heard came from two square looking thugs with green goblin masks on. One of them ripped off his mask, and Jessica saw a huge scar curved like a 'J' on the right side of his face.

"I can't breathe in that damn thing," the one complained, scratching his bald head. "Charlie, you sure what we're looking for is in-?" The other guy mumbles something, but it was incoherent. "What?! Take off that stupid thing. Ain't no one here!"

The second thug slumped his shoulders and eventually ripped off his mask, too. He had short, black hair and a tattoo of a cross decorated in roses on his neck. "I said, 'Boss said check every room.' The ingredient has to be here somewhere. Five minutes, Mick," Charlie looked down at his watch as she quickly rushed to the bookcase, throwing down every book he could.

Mick was soon out of her line of sight. Jessica kept watching Charlie toss books off the shelf when suddenly Mick's face was close to whatever frame she was peering from. She remained perfectly still, holding her breath as he leaned in close.

"I didn't know someone painted Madonna with green eyes," Mick said, admiring the picture. "I always thought she had blue eyes...but you gotta give it to the artist, he's got talent! It looks so real…"

"MICK! FOCUS!" Charlie seethed. "They only got three minutes to get outta the bank… remember, that was just a distraction so no one would come here-"

"But those guards-"

"Wrong place, wrong time," Charlie shrugged the subject off. "Look, I didn't _kill_ them! They're just unconscious...get back to work!"

With Mick not looking at the painting, Jessica closed the cardboard flap and followed the hall, seeing more patches of cardboard in different spots on the walls. She quickly peeked through each one. There were a few more offices...a room with poker chips and cards...the third cardboard patch struck luck when she saw the unconscious security guards.

"There's gotta be a door...secret passage...something," she thought to herself as she looked around. Sure enough, there was a patch of wall that wasn't brick, but an entire bookcase. "This is just like in those movies," she thought to herself as she pushed the right side forward. Just as she guessed, it pushed open like a spiral door. She hurried to the security guards and knelt down by them. "Wake up...wake up!" she hissed, continuously glancing for anymore thugs. She heard radio chatter coming from another unconscious guard, and scurried over to the body. He was laying on a radio! She carefully lifted his side and grabbed the radio.

"Mayday...Mayday!" she whispered through the radio. "Uh, Rodger, Dodger! Calling all cars! There's a break in on Fillerton-"

"HEY, YOU!" a voice yelled. She looked up and saw Mick, gun in his hand, pointed at her. "Drop it, kid. Nice...and slow."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you all for the reviews! It's what keeps me motivated to write! Keep them comin'!**_

 _ ***Legalities - I don't own anything Spider-Man related.***_

* * *

Chapter 2

Jessica's eyes never left the gun. Slowly, she placed the radio down and pushed it away from her.

"That's right," Mick growled, a sinister grin on his face. "Now turn around."

Jessica nodded slowly, her eyes quickly darting to the huge scar on his face before turning her back towards him. "You don't have to hurt me. I'm not with the cops, you know...but this guy? He's hurt really bad," she lied. "Whatever you shot him with is having a real bad effect. His-his breathing is labored. He needs help," Jessica pleaded, hoping he would panic or be distracted somehow. Sadly, her efforts were in vain as she heard his gun cock and felt the cold nozzle being pressed against the back of her head. Jessica stifled a sob, trying to remain as still as possible.

"You're...you're lying," Mick hesitated. "Charlie said he-he said no one got hurt-"

"Your friend lied," Jessica commented, trying her best to keep her voice from wavering, trying her hardest not to imagine her body slumped over, being killed over a story. She felt the gun being pressed against her harder. She squeezed her eyes shut, tears racing down her cheeks. "F-feel his head...he's p-probably warm to the touch. P-p-please...just-" Suddenly, she heard a noise...she couldn't put a word to it, it happened so fast...but as quick as the sound came, the pressure from the gun's nozzle disappeared. She heard a clattering to her right, and dared a look. There was the gun. A .44 Magnum revolver, if she wasn't mistaken. She wanted to move, wanted to run as fast as she could, but she was stuck...frozen in fear. She turned around and saw Mick, only he wasn't standing behind her anymore. He was hanging upside down by a large amount of web, with a splatter of it covering his mouth.

It was Spider-man. He saved her.

She had never met the web hero before, only heard stories about him through the paper, and...and that one kid at the Daily Bugle...damn, what was his name…?!

Before she could think about it any longer, police arrived at the scene. A few of them headed down the hall where she knew the other thug was, but judging by the silent captures, she had a suspicion that Spider-man took care of him, too. One police officer knelt by Jessica's side, and helped her up. Everything felt like a strange dream as they left the building.

"Miss? Are you alright?" The police officer asked. "What were you doing-?"

"There he is!" a bystander called over the sudden wave of cheering voices. Jessica looked up, and-there! There he was, swinging away on what looked like a vine of webbing. She quickly snapped a picture of the hero before he eventually vanished from sight.

"Miss? We're gonna have to ask you some questions," the police officer informed her.

She had questions of her own. What was the office for? Who did those two thugs work for? What were they looking for? Whatever the answers were, she knew it was nothing good.

* * *

"So, you're sayin' you just _happened_ to be there, thinking you were headed for…?"

"An audition," Jessica lied, sitting at the desk of Officer Jubyna. "Well, I had _hoped_ there would be auditions. I'm a singer, see-well, I can act too, and I have been trying to find work...even if it's just a small play, or musical. Have you ever seen Wicked? I was the lead.. Elphaba! Oh man, that green paint takes forever to-"

"Okay! You're an actress, got it.." the police officer sighed, rubbing at his temples. "So, why didn't you leave when you realized it wasn't a theatre?"

Jessica remained steadfast. "If it were _me_ on the floor," she sighed, "I would hope someone tried to help me instead of leave me to die. How...how is he, by the way?"

"Officer Mickey is being admitted. Whatever that thug shot him with went into his bloodstream. He's having some side effects; fever, green-wait. You're not family, I can't be telling you this stuff! He's in the hospital, but ain't dead. There. That's all I can tell you! I...I think we're done here," the cop sighed. "If you think of anything else, you know where to find us."

"Thank you," she said politely as she hurried out. She got out by the skin of her teeth. Before leaving the police station, she went into the public restroom to splash some water on her face. " _That was close, Jess,"_ she thought to herself as she observed her reflection in the mirror; her red hair was still tied in a messy bun, her not-too-pale skin brought out the green in her eyes. " _All this for a chance at a story. You gotta get your priorities straight,"_ she scolded herself. Who was she kidding? She would give _anything_ for a good story; a real page-turner, one that will make the readers actually stop and really let the words _sink in_ …

Jessica shrugged her shoulders subtly, knowing the goal was farther than the moon itself, and walked out the restroom, through the lobby of the Police Station, and outside, making a beeline towards home. Although she was dying to know what her pictures looked like, and the Daily Bugle was closer, she knew what would happen if she didn't make it home before the sun fully set. Luckily for her, the walk was only four blocks. She had made the walk before, she could do it again. "Thank goodness for digital cameras," she muttered to herself, her teeth chattering softly, feeling the black digital camera softly pat against her chest with each step she took. Just as the sky turned a beautiful color of pinks and oranges, she opened the door to Apartment 5C in Park Plaza. Closing the door and locking it behind her, she took off her sneakers and placed them where everyone else's shoes went.

"That you, Natalia?!" A woman's voice shrieked excitedly from the kitchen. Emerging from the corner was a tall frail woman with curly black hair, emerald green eyes, and a long slender nose that balanced her glasses just right. Her excited smile turned to a disappointing frown. "Oh, it's _you_ ," she spat, as if Jessica was nothing more than a cockroach at the bottom of her shoe. "Well, what are you waiting for?! Dinner isn't gonna set itself on the table. Let's GO!" The impatient woman clapped her hands in a commanding way as Jessica hurried into the kitchen, put an apron on, and started cooking dinner. "I want everything perfect for when Natalia arrives home with her friends," she sighed.

"Yes, auntie Debbie," Jessica replied without missing a beat as she prepared the meat and cheese lasagna, heated the oven, and placed it inside. When that was done, she began her nightly chores; cleaning the floors, making the kitchen nice and presentable for company to arrive, which lately seemed like everyday, and to be at her aunt's beck and call...as well as her _dear_ cousin, Natalia...if by 'dear', they mean 'deadly venomous snake who can kill you with just one cold glare,' then yes... _dear_ cousin. She was the prettiest of the two, and far more popular to boot. Auntie Debbie calls her "My Little Songbird," and gives her the world, when she really needed to give her singing lessons...and give Jessica some earplugs.

Eventually, the timer on the oven beeped. The lasagna came out perfect; a golden brown covered the cheese, and the smells were enough to make Jessica's mouth start to water...but she knew the rule: Not infront of guests. Just as Jessica completed setting the table and placing the lasagna out, the door opened, and Natalia entered the room. She smiled at her mother as if she was paparazzi, her golden blonde hair curled just perfectly at the bottom, bouncing perfectly, and her perfect white teeth shining brilliantly.

"Oh, _Mother!"_ she sang off tune. "We're here! And _starving!"_ Following behind Natalia was her clique of girls; Sandy, Mandy, Brandy, and Candy. Jessica rolled her eyes subtly at the other wanna-be singers as a boy arrived through the door as well. Jessica blinked in confusion when she remembered the kid's name..the one that was always getting the best shots of Spider-Man…

"Peter Parker," Jessica whispered to herself.

* * *

 _ **More to come, promise! Until then, keep leaving those comments!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for your patience! Since you guys have been so awesome, I'm adding TWO chapters RIGHT NOW! (with a bit more Spider-Man in the story!)**

 **I do not own anything from Marvel. Just my imagination...**

 **THANK YOU AGAIN FOR YOUR REVIEWS 3 (and digital chocolate chip cookies...YUM!)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Peter Parker.

 _THAT_ was his name! And what were the odds that he would be in her apartment, of all places, of all times?! She disappeared into the kitchen, her face reddened with embarrassment, praying that he didn't see her. Jessica did a mental check of everything: dinner set, check. Plates, check, utensils, cups, drinks...did she remember-?

"Where are the napkins?!" Jessica groaned as she heard Natalia's disgusted tone travel through the small apartment. Groaning, she grabbed the cloth napkins ("When company arrives, you want to present the finest," said Auntie Debbie...which Jessica never understood...it was just _napkins!_ ) and, regrettably, headed to the dining room table with the missing items, making sure not to make eye contact with Natalia or her guests, as was the rule. "It's not that hard to forget napkins," she heard Natalia say as the girls started to snicker. She placed the final napkin next to Peter's plate and started to walk off.

"Thanks," Peter said, "that-wait, wait," he touched Jessica's hand to get her attention. Her eyes locked onto his green eyes. "You're...Jessica, right? That's too funny!" He glanced over to Natalia, whose eyes turned to daggers. "She-she and I work together at The Daily Bugle-"

"Hmm, yes...she's just a photographer, though…nowhere as close to _your_ talent with a camera, Peter." Natalia smiled at the guest. "Mother, did I tell you? Peter is doing my headshots for my portfolio!"

Jessica raised an eyebrow. "He is?"

"I _am_?!" Peter said in unison. "I-I'm sorry, I thought you just wanted recommen-"

"Why would I want recommendations when I already know you're the best of the best? Now," Natalia raised her glass, shaking it slightly to cue Jessica in refilling her Solo cup, "I'm thinking... _Broadway_! A little top hat, some gloves-"

"Are you thinking Broadway, or a magician?" Jessica asked as she poured more water into her cup. She heard Peter muffle a chuckle, and was about to add a remark on a little white rabbit being a prop, but Natalia's glare silenced Jessica on the spot.

"You can go now," Natalia scoffed, flipping her hair behind her shoulder. "Go take out the trash or something."

"So, she's taking herself out?" Brandy joked, causing the other girls to erupt into laughter. Jessica rolled her eyes and, without saying anything, went to the kitchen to collect the large trash bag and headed out the kitchen door.

"'She's taking herself out?' How original," Jessica grumbled as she threw the trash in the garbage can. She gazed up at the night sky, the clouds blocking any chance to see starlight. "One day, I'm gonna prove everyone wrong."

"Prove them wrong with what?" a voice asked. Jessica whirled around and noticed Peter standing behind her, his hands in his sweatshirt pockets. "Sorry, I don't think I could stand listening to who they think is cuter in a pink shirt, or whatever clothing they were..erm..*ahem*," Peter cleared his throat. "Aren't you cold?"

Jessica just noticed the cold wind and shivered slightly. "Nah," she lied, "it's better than being in there," she pointed to the apartment building and chuckled softly. "So, you've been voted to become Natalia's photographer? Good luck with that one. When is the special day?"

"Ha-ha," Peter gave a fake laugh as he rolled his eyes. "Next week, in the city...somewhere. I'm supposed to meet her here and we go together. Are you guys sisters? I didn't think-"

"God, no! She's my cousin," Jessica corrected. "My parents died when I was young, and...well, Debbie is my mom's sister, so she _had_ to put her as godmother."

"Got it," Peter nodded. "I'm sorry...I lost my parents, too, if...erm...if it makes a difference to tell you. I live with my aunt."

Jessica nodded, smirking softly. "That's always cool."

"Hey, before I forget," Peter shook his head, as if he remembered something, "I heard on the news that there was some girl who used a security radio to call for help. Was that-?" Jessica nodded before he finished asking his question. "That was you?! Jess, you could've gotten hurt."

"Those guards were hurt. I...I didn't want...besides," It was Jessica's turn to shake her head, "Spider-man saved me."

Peter's eyes widened. "You got to see him?"

"Well, _not really_...I saw his, you know," she imitated shooting web out of her fingers, "web-goo stuff. I...I couldn't move. When the police officer helped me out of the building, I saw him swing away." Jessica bit her bottom lip, her eyes darting to the ground. "I never got to thank him. I feel like a jerk, now."

"Why?" Peter asked. "No one probably-"

"Exactly!" Jessica interrupted. "No one probably says 'thank you' to the guy that risks his own life to save ours. No one probably says anything to him! No wonder Jameson hates the guy...no one ever gets to interact with him. You probably have the most interaction out of anyone here, just from all those pictures you take!"

Jessica closed her eyes and sighed, not noticing the blush on Peter's cheeks. "I just...I wish there was someway I could tell him…"

"Jess," Peter said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder, "I have a feeling he knows what you're trying to say."

She looked to Peter, seeing some...sparkle in his eye...she couldn't place it. "You know what was weird? The police officer...Jubyna...he said something about the officer turning _green_...I don't know, maybe it's just me looking for a story, maybe it's something else...but I-"

"JESSICA!" Aunt Debbie yelled from the window, "Get in here and clean!"

The young girl sighed in defeat. "Duty calls," she groaned. "See you tomorrow?"

Peter smiled, giving Jessica a nod. "Yeah. See you tomorrow at work."

* * *

Jessica's alarm went off at 6:30AM, giving her only four hours of sleep. After cleaning up the kitchen last night, she stayed up studying the pictures she took at the building the other day, hoping for some kind of clue. She rubbed her tired eyes, hoping she would get a fresh look at the pictures at work as she emailed them to herself.

After she finished getting ready and headed out the door, she cursed under her breath as the bus that would bring her to work. "Of all the days…" she muttered to herself, pulling her jacket closer to her as she started walking, the cold wind beating against her...another sign that winter was getting closer. She walked five blocks, passing construction near the entrance of the subway and hurried inside the building that was home to the Daily Bugle, thankful for the heater working as her bones started warming up.

"ACER!"

Jessica groaned at the hollering of her name. "Can't I just sit down?" she grumbled to herself as she headed into Jameson's office. "Yes, sir?"

"Where's my bank pictures?"

"I...I didn't get them. Wh-well, hold on," she attempted to stop Jameson from exploding in another tantrum. "It was just a distraction. I found out something in the other-"

"I told you to get me bank pictures, and all you're giving me is excuses! Get out!" he roared. Jessica hurried out his office and to her desk where she finally placed her jacket over her chair and sat in defeat.

"Poor photographer," a reporter named April LiCata taunted. Jessica looked up at one of the most popular reporters in the building, giving stories that are almost always front page worthy, her icy blue eyes glaring down at her. "Trying to get into news reporting? Save that for the professionals, darling...just stick to what you're good at: shutting up and clicking photos." April laughed as she headed out the building. "I'm off to capture the next story. Toodles."

Jessica rolled her eyes subtly as April left. Her thoughts were racing, but then stopped at Sixth and Fourths bank, remembering the police call that happened only yesterday. "Maybe...maybe I can find more information...something for a story…" she muttered to herself. She grabbed her digital camera, and started to hurry off until she collided into someone.

"OH! Sorry, I-" she looked up and saw it was Peter, and she instantly blushed. "I-I'm sorry, Parker. I just-"

"Hurrying off to find that story?" Peter guessed.

"Well, I just remember the building and the two guys were looking for _something_ -"

"Please don't tell me you're going back there!" Peter objected. "Th-they could be back there! You...you could get-"

"I'll be fine, don't worry about _me_ ….worry about your upcoming photo shoot with Natalia!" Jessica teased as she hurried out the building. The young girl ran down the street, bypassing a few tourists and window shoppers until finally reaching Fillerton Avenue. Jessica stared at the familiar building and tied her hair up, feeling a sudden chill as the cold wind brushed against the back of her neck. Jessica quickly looked behind her, having a strange feeling that someone was watching. When she was sure she didn't see anyone, Jessica headed inside, eager to find more clues...something that would answer the questions running through her mind.

What were they looking for?


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter, as promised! Comments make the world go round, and help motivate me to continue writing!**

 **(I own nothing from Spider-Man or Marvel, blah blah blah...)**

* * *

Chapter 4

The secret passage was still here, untouched by police. "Good, they didn't see it," she muttered to herself, looking for the bookcase that helped her inside before. The lobby was empty and cold, strings of webbing still dangling from the ceiling. Jessica walked through the corridor, her footsteps reverberating against the walls, until she reached the office. Jessica quietly walked inside, closing the door softly behind her. There was webbing stuck to the wall, so she figured the second thug was stuck there. Books were neatly placed back on the bookshelves (" _Probably by the person who occupies this room,"_ Jessica thought to herself), but the coat hanger was bare this time; the feathery boa she spied on earlier wasn't there anymore. "Something has to be here..a clue, some kind of-"

Jessica froze. She thought she heard someone in the hall! She needed a place to hide, and fast. She couldn't go out the way she came in, but there was some kind of small coat closet to the left of the Marilyn Munroe painting, which explained why she didn't see it! She quickly ran inside the closet and closed the door just in time before she heard someone enter the room.

Jessica couldn't see anything. All she heard were silent footsteps. She took a step back, and that's when she realized why the feathery boa disappeared. Ticking her face right now were some of the large, feathery plumes decorating the boa. She tried silently blowing them off her face, but that only made the feathers tickle her nose a little more. "Hehh... _hahh…_ " Jessica covered her nose and mouth tightly, trying not to sneeze and-literally-blow her cover. The feathers had already done their magic, and she knew it was only a matter of time before… "Hih- _ **CHMPF!**_ " There. She stifled it. That should have-

The door swung open, and instead of being met with a gun to her face, she saw...a tissue. Her brows furrowed in confusion until she looked up, and saw Spider-Man standing infront of her.

"Bless you," he said. "D-don't worry, I only heard because...well, I have advanced hearing, but I bet a normal human couldn't have-"

"What are _you_ doing here?!" Jessica asked, stepping out of the closet and brushing a few feathery debris off her shirt.

Spider-Man crossed his arms. "I could ask _you_ the same thing. You shouldn't be here."

"I...ugh, you wouldn't understand. No one does," Jessica groaned. "I know they were looking for something here, I wanted to know _what_." Jessica headed to the desk. "There's something here...something they missed. By the way, I-I'm sorry...Thank you."

"Thank you?"

"For saving me the other day. I never got a chance to tell you that. You...kinda left in...a...hey, there…" Jessica stared at a blank calendar book. She held the calendar book in her hand.

"It's blank," Spider-Man observed.

"It's missing a page…" Jessica turned to Spider-Man. "Something is torn out here." She grabbed a pencil from the top drawer and, using the side of the lead, traced the paper until a word came up.

 _ ***** OsCorp. 3pm *****_

"OsCorp? Hmm, I wonder what they had planned-"

"We should go," Spider-Man instructed, suddenly tense. Jessica was about to ask when she heard clattering from outside. Each of them looked down at what rolled onto the floor. Beeping a little faster each time was a small, green, circular-

"BOMB!" Jessica yelled. Just as the smoke bomb detonated, Spider-Man shielded the young girl as best as he could, but both soon began coughing. Green smoke filled the entire room, to the point that Jessica couldn't see anything else in the room except for Spider-Man. "Th-this sm-smoke-" Jessica couldn't get a sentence out as she continued to cough. She heard a mechanical whirl from behind her, then suddenly felt something wrap around her waist. Before she could scream, she was pulled out of the room and through an already broken window. The sun temporarily blinded her, but when she opened her eyes, they were passing the top of the building, and onlookers were the size of ants. Jessica looked up and staring back at her were a large pair of yellow eyes. His green skin shone in the sunlight, his cackle echoed in the skies.

"What a nosy little mouse," the Green Goblin sneered. "Snooping around at things she shouldn't. Just like Castillo! Too bad it ends bad for both of you-" Suddenly, webbing was stuck to Green Goblin's face, sticking to his mouth and side of his face. Enraged, Goblin began scratching at the webbing. Jessica looked down at Spider-Man, moving with agility she had never seen before; he ascended higher with each pull of webbing, his masked eyes never leaving Jessica.

"Hang on Jess," Spider-Man called out.

"That's about all I _can_ do!" she snapped, grabbing onto the metal contraption tied to her waist. With each movement the Goblin made in trying to take off the sticky web, she would jerk with it. Spider-Man swung around Goblin's projectile footing and gave a swift kick to Goblin's jaw. Green Goblin growled, throwing small bombs at Spider-Man, but missed.

"You can either play tag...or...catch!" Green Goblin cackled as he hit a button on his platform. Jessica heard some whirring, and her heart dropped. She looked up at Green Goblin, who only waved as the metal arm let her go. Her heart jumped to her chest as the pavement started to come closer, the screams of the onlookers becoming louder. Jessica's voice escaped her, making her unable to scream. As she closed her eyes, she felt someone grab her. She opened her eyes, and then closed them again from feeling the motion in her stomach.

"I got you," Spider-Man whispered. "You're alright...you're alright." He swung up to a tall building, placing Jessica down gently. Jessica had only a little time before her breakfast made a second appearance, so she hurried around a corner and chucked.

"Too...ugh...too much up and down…" Jessica groaned, on her knees. After a few seconds, she got up and, without looking at Spider-Man, sat against the adjacent wall. Spider-Man sat next to her.

"You okay?"

Jessica nodded silently. "I'm sorry. I hope you didn't get hurt."  
Spider-Man chuckled softly. "You're the one that almost met the pavement, and you're asking _me_ if _I'm_ hurt?! You're...you're something else, Jessica."

"Thanks." Jessica reached into her pocket for the torn paper. "When...when I was up in the air, Goblin said a name… Castillo. I gotta figure out-"

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"No. I'm not risking you getting hurt again. Don't go back to that building. Understand?" Spider-Man didn't have eyebrows, but Jessica had a feeling his brows were furrowed. "You have to promise."

"Okay...I promise I will not go into that building."

Spider-Man sighed. "Thank you."

"No...thank you. You...you saved me... _again_. You're...you're amazing, Spider-Man."

"You seem the only one to think that." Spider-Man sighed. Jessica's brows furrowed, and she placed a reassuring hand on his arm.

"I mean it. You're amazing. You don't know how many fans you have...they just...they're probably secretive, like you. I bet if you ask Peter-"

"The kid that takes all those pictures?"

"Yeah...he'll tell you. Well," Jessica sighed, looking at the time, "I need to get back. Lots to work on, now," she sighed, placing her hands on her hips. " _Find out more about OsCorp...groceries for dinner...write about-"_ her thoughts were interrupted when she realized Spider-Man had left. "Oh...g-goodbye," she muttered to herself, a little saddened by the sudden leaving.

* * *

Peter ran off the building and jumped. Using his webbing, he swung away from Jessica and the building. " _OsCorp,"_ he thought to himself, " _I need to find out what Castillo was searching for there...and who Castillo_ _ **is**_ …" So many things rushed through his mind...the chance that his best friend, the very creature that let Jessica dangle so high...could be up to something-

No. He wasn't his friend anymore. Not after everything he did. Not after…

"He's probably trying to find another cure-No, that's ridiculous," Spider-Man landed on the roof of the Daily Bugle without anyone noticing, and as he hurried down the stairs, changed into regular clothing before opening the door to the office.  
Peter quietly snuck to his desk and pulled up some old pictures of Spider-Man that Jameson hadn't seen yet. Any chance he would demand more pictures, Peter always kept some extras for cases like this.

About ten minutes later, the doors _wooshed_ open, and Jessica arrived, looking confused. Her hair wasn't tied up anymore, the bottom of her hair softly curled from being in a messy bun. She sat at her desk, her shoulders slumping in exhaustion. Peter frowned, knowing what she was probably thinking about. He headed over to her, and smirked when she saw her researching Spider-Man

"Still obsessed with him?" Peter joked. She turned around, and he noticed underneath her eyes were a little puffy. "Hey...y-you okay? You don't look so good…"

"Uh, I'm fine," she lied, brushing her hair behind her ear.

" _She's a horrible liar,"_ Peter thought to himself. " _At least when she's emotional."_

"Um...I saw Spider-Man again. I actually got to thank him," she laughed softly.

"You don't say?"

"Y-yeah...he, uh...he was at the building. It was pretty cool, actually…" There was the smile. Peter noticed the light blush on her cheeks. "He, uh...we kinda had a situation. I mean, I'm fine, see? But you should be pleased to know I'm not going back to that building."

"Good!"

"I'm gonna go to OsCorp."

 _ **"BAD!"**_

Jessica raised her eyebrows. "Bad? But...there-there was this guy...or, girl...Castillo...I couldn't get a first name-"

"Where did you hear it from?!" Peter asked, although he already knew the answer.

"It-it doesn't matter, Castillo had an appointment at OsCorp...I wanna know what happened."

"You're not going alone," Peter objected. "Good thing I have nothing planned tomorrow."

"I thought you had the-?"

Peter groaned loudly. "The photo shoot...Well, you're gonna be there, right?"

It was Jessica's turn to groan. "Yeah, I have to carry the props and the outfits-"

"How many outfits is she gonna bring?!"

"Do I look like I know? Or even _care_?!"

Peter shook his head. "It-it doesn't matter! After the photo shoot, meet me at the library. We will check out whatever we can on OsCorp _together_. Fair?"

Jessica looked like she wanted to object, but instead closed her eyes and nodded in defeat. "That's more than fair. Thanks, Parker."

Peter nodded, turning to return back to his desk. " _Okay,"_ he thought to himself, " _Photo shoot...spy on OsCorp with Jessica...try not to get either of us killed...how hard can that be?"_


	5. Chapter 5

WOW...WOW! Thank you all for your reviews! Someone asked if I could let readers know when I would be uploading...how's Thursday sound? And since it took FOREVER to update, I'm giving you two chapters RIGHT NOW.

(I do not own anything of Marvel or Spiderman, this is just for entertainment purposes)

* * *

"You better make me look stunning, Parker!"

Peter groaned softly as he continued taking pictures of Natalia, who was in a stunning red ballroom gown, complete with black lace gloves and mask. Her golden hair was up in an elaborate braided bun, with a small top hat headband piece that was tilted to the right. She twirled and spun so her dress flowed flawlessly, and Jessica couldn't help but be envious as she stood behind Parker, next to the suitcase of other outfits, while holding a small handheld fan, like the women had in the old days. Meanwhile, Natalia's entourage was complimenting the photogenic girl every ten seconds.

"Ooooh Natalia! You look PERFECT!"

"Tanya Banks has nothing on you, girl!"

Jessica looked up and noticed Natalia getting her makeup touched up, meaning a quick break for the photographer and storage girl. Jessica, being bored, began playing with the fan, acting subtly like an elegant, proper lady at the ball, waiting for her prince charming to ask her to dance. She held the fan in front of her face, the only thing showing was her vibrant green eyes. She imagined a proper gentleman finally approaching her, and asking to dance. She acted surprised. "Who, me?" she whispered softly. "Oh, certainly, your highness-"

"Jess?" Peter called Jessica's mind back to reality. Feeling the heat rise to her cheeks, she began fanning her face. Peter chuckled softly. "Erm, we're all done."

"Oh, she's still here?" Natalia groaned. "I completely forgot about her. Whatever," she waved her hand, like swatting an annoying fly, and used her other hand to look at her smart phone. "You can bring the stuff back. We're going to the mall."

Jessica's eyes widened. "But...you have the car! We took the same car to get here!"

"That's not my problem!" Natalia snapped, matching Jessica's tone. "Or should I tell my mother you are being... _difficult_?!" She raised a challenging eyebrow and tilted her head to the right. Jessica wanted to say something, but knew this was a battle she would never win. "That's what I thought." She turned to Peter, her demeanor changing completely. "I look forward to meeting to see those photos, Peter…" She blew him a kiss and walked off with the other girls, who were giggling as they followed their leader.

"Just great," Jessica muttered to herself, grabbing the suitcase and walking to the side of the street. She looked to her left, and noticed Peter, with his bike, was standing with her. "What are you…?"

"I figured you would want company…?"

"Right now," the girl sighed in exhaustion, shaking her head softly. Right now, she wanted to cry. She wanted to scream. She wanted to plan to run away from Debbie and her bratty daughter. She wanted to be alone...like she always felt since her parents…

Jessica looked back up at Peter, smiling a small, reassuring smile. "Thanks Peter, but I got it. You head on back to Daily Bugle and get those developed," she suggested. "I'll still meet you at the library, okay?" She didn't want him to have to wait because she needed to wait for a taxi. "Go, Parker...I'll be alright. A taxi will come by, I've been here before," she lied.

Apparently, her lie worked. Peter, reluctantly, got on his bike, looked at her one last time, and pedaled off. Jessica sighed, her shoulders slouching as she shivered slightly. " _There's no wind...I'd better not be getting a cold,"_ she thought to herself. She took this moment of solitude to let a few tears run down her cheeks. She was sad...no...she was angry...angry that her parents left her too soon...angry at how her aunt and cousin treated her...angry that they thought she wasn't capable of anything...Jessica wanted her mom to be here so badly...she would know what to say.

But she wasn't here...and she wasn't coming back.

Jessica waited on the side of the road, hot tears running down her cheeks. She wiped them away, hoping a taxi would arrive soon, but instead was surprised when she heard a voice come from behind her.

"Hey, need a ride?!"

Jessica gave a startled shriek as she whirled around and discovered who it was. "Spiderman?! What-?! How-?!"

"I was just, you know, in the area, and saw you here...and-well, I-I'm a-you know, like you said, I'm a hero, and you're in need of some help, so…" Spider Man started to ramble, which made Jessica smirk. When he wouldn't stop, she groaned.

"Alright, alright! You win! I surrender!" She playfully raised her hands in defeat. "I live at Park Plaza-" Before anything else could be said, he had already used his webbing to grab the suitcase and swung to grab Jessica, who shrieked once again in surprise.

"You sure scream a lot," he commented.

"It's not everyday you get thrusted to the air by a superhero."

"Jessica...why were you crying?"

The girl tensed, looking up at Spiderman, who was looking ahead. "I'm just...Ugh, I can't think while dangling twenty stories high," she joked, hoping that would keep things quiet. However, he only placed her carefully on the roof of a building, just a block away from where she lived. She closed her eyes and sighed, relieved that at least this time she wasn't losing any food.

"Okay...we're on solid ground, and you have my attention." SpiderMan stated. He sat on the edge of the building and looked at her. "Are you okay?"

Jessica sighed. "No, but it's nothing you need to worry-" she looked back at the masked hero, who remained silent. The young girl's shoulders slumped. "It's just...everything right now. I'm not...I'm not a reporter. I shouldn't have ever thought I'd be one...I'm just...me. Just a photographer-and not even a GOOD one, like Peter. I was just so determined to get a job with writing, because...since my parents died, I've always loved writing. You don't understand...writing saved me." Spiderman remained silent. "I just...I wish someone-Oh man, look at me, I'm a mess," she laughed softly, clearing her throat. She turned around for a moment, her back facing the masked hero. Wiping her tears that began to form, she took a deep breath through her nose and turned back to Spiderman. "Ugh, sorry. I don't know why I just-"

"Let it all out? Eh," he waved a hand nonchalantly, "I think it's my mask. I get it more than you know. A LOT more," he nodded his head.

Jessica smiled, grabbing the suitcase. "Well, I can make it back from-Nope, apparently _not_ ," she shrieked the last word as Spiderman once again grabbed her and the suitcase and brought her right to Park Plaza. "Well, that's one way to get down," she sighed. "Sorry if I was-"

"No, no need for that. You should believe in yourself more, Jessica. Trust me," Spiderman said, his tone reassuring to the girl. She smiled and nodded at him. She climbed up the steps to her apartment and headed inside.

"Aunt Debbie?" she called out, but received no reply. Lugging the heavy suitcase up the stairs, she opened the door to Natalia's room and brought her suitcase inside. Natalia's room was blinding to the eye; pink walls, pink bed sheets with a pink satin fabric draping the top of her queen size bed like a canopy, a mirror against the wall complete with lights surrounding the frame, like the movie stars have. Jessica placed the suitcase in the corner of her room and hurried out, closing the door behind her.

Once she was outside again, she locked the door and hurried to the library to meet Peter. "No doubt he'll already be there, probably with a ton of information," she muttered to herself, feeling a twinge of guilt. This was her project; something _she_ wanted to do, and he probably-

A clap of thunder echoed through the skies, the sound apparently cracking a hole in the sky. Rain fell hard, getting Jessica soaking wet. "J-just g-great," she grumbled, seeing the library just across the street. The wind began to blow, making the rain colder than it just was as she ran up every other step to the library. When she got inside, she couldn't help but shiver in her shirt...what was once a light blue short sleeve shirt was now dark blue, cold and heavy. She turned the corner and saw Peter staring at his computer screen. When he looked up, his eyes widened.

"Hey…" he said tensely, "did..you go for a swim?"

"Funny," Jessica retorted. "No. It just started to rain all of a sudden," she explained. "Had I known, I-" before she could finish her sentence, Peter was already up and by her side, placing his jacket around her.

"You're shivering," he noticed. "Here." He walked back to the computer, and Jessica couldn't help but smile as she hugged his jacket closer. The smell of whatever body spray he was wearing was strong, and smelled like the ocean. She already felt a bit more at ease, the shivering not as noticeable. "Uh, I found information on that Castillo person. Apparently, it was August Castillo."

Jessica looked at the computer screen, and noticed the blog that was written. The title read, " _ **What's behind Curtain number three? Hidden Projects by OsCorp funded by taxpayer's money."**_ Jessica read on, carefully trying not to get the computer or Peter wet. "Hmm...August is a popular blogger...looks like he went there and saw something he didn't like? But...what? The blog is really limited, and doesn't have proof-wait," she stopped herself as she scrolled down further. " 'My next step is to try to reason with them, before I reveal to the world what is hiding in the shadows.' Maybe that's what those guys were looking for? His proof?" Jessica assumed.

"Maybe they got it?" Peter suggested.

Jessica shook her head. "Not sure. No real way to find out, either. Unless…" Jessica turned from the computer, her nose suddenly tickling. "Un-Uh-unlehh- _hess_ - _Heh-_ _ **CHMPF**_!" she stifled the sneeze in the crook of her elbow and coughed slightly.

"Bless you. You getting a-?"

"-No, I'm fine," Jessica gave a small sniffle, "Just chilly. Let's keep digging, and-" her phone rang inside her pocket. Quickly grabbing it and avoiding the librarian's warning glare, she answered it softly. "Hello?"

"Where are you?!"

"Uh-Aunt Debbie? I-I'm at the library. I told you this mor-"

"I come home looking for time to rest, and I find the table not set, the kitchen not swept-honestly, Jessica! I don't know how anyone can put up with your idiotic ways. Just get back here and get things ready! I'm expecting company."

"But-"

"NOW, Jessica!" _***CLICK!***_

The young girl flinched at the shrill command coming from the other end of the phone. Groaning in frustration, she turned back to Peter, and saw the look of concern. "I have to go," Jessica sighed, trying to hide the disappointment in her tone. "I'm needed back at home. Uh..thanks, you know, for-"

"Anytime, Jess. Call me if-you know-if you need anything. Okay?" While Peter was turned around, shutting off the computer, Jessica silently took off his jacket, smelling the ocean spray one last time before placing it on the library table and hurrying out. The cold rain seemed to match her current mood: dismal.

* * *

Jessica opened the door to the apartment, and could smell the floral perfume her aunt liked to bathe herself in. Sure enough, emerging from the corner was Aunt Debbie, her makeup caked on, a string of pearls on her neck with a small ruby decorating the center of the necklace. "Took you long enough," she spat, looking at the girl in disgust. "Ugh, you're soaking wet! Well, hurry...get the roast in the oven, and then clean yourself up...And remember-"

"I know, I know...I'm invisible."

After dinner was served, Aunt Debbie dismissed Jessica to her room, which meant she had to be silent...invisible...non-existent. Sitting on her bed, she opened her laptop and began to search for more information…

'OsCorp, Castillo, Reports'

The same report she and Peter found in the library popped up, as well as another announcement...some kind of wing opening at OsCorp itself. Biting her bottom lip, she opened another internet window, and sent a message to Jameson asking to be there to take photos.

After two minutes, her email _**PING**_ 'ed, and her heart sank. As if things couldn't be more tortorous.

"Yeah, you'll be with April LiCata. Be there before opening!"


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the second chapter...this has more of Jessica and less of Parker, but...Harry Osborn is in this...so, still Characters! *grins sheepishly*

* * *

The following morning, Jessica ran to OsCorp, holding the camera in her hands as if it was a priceless jewel. It was the last thing she had of her father's. She ran up the steps, flashing her Press badge to security and spotted April at the front of the stage.

"Took you long enough," she muttered, fixing her flamingo pink lipgloss, her signature look whenever partaking in an interview. "Just do what you do best...take pictures, and be invisible."

Jessica nodded solemnly, knowing that being invisible was something everyone expected of her. Her thoughts raced to Aunt Debbie, to Natalia, and then-she smiled when she thought of Peter...the only one that seemed to take notice in her. She remembered the smell of the ocean sprayed on his jacket, his quirky smile-

"Acer! Let's go, focus!" April's voice snapped the young photographer back to reality as she instantly aimed her camera at the stage and took a photo of the young owner of OsCorp. Harry Osborn was young, and...looked like he had makeup on. Jessica didn't think anything of it, knowing that a lot of people wear makeup when the press was involved.

"My father…" he hesitated, trying to choose his words wisely, "Would have been so proud of the accomplishments his company has made. This new wing will feature the latest testings for cures for sickness that are deemed, 'incurable'." Jessica noticed Harry tense as he used air quotes. Giving a silent nod to no one in particular, the young owner grabbed the large, golden scissors and snipped the fancy ribbon infront of the **Norman Osborn Research Facility** , and posed for pictures. When he glanced towards Jessica, she felt a chill run down her spine...it was as if he was staring through her camera lens, into her own eyes. She slowly moved the camera down and stared back at the young man, a curious smirk on his face. He motioned to her to follow.

"This is it," April gasped, "the interview of all interviews...remember-"

"I know, I know…" Jessica sighed. "Stay invisible." She followed April to the back room where Harry waited for them. There was a plush, red velvet couch behind a velvet rope, the kind you see at a club...the clubs that have those corners marked off for those special guests. Next to the couch was a tray with two glasses of champagne.

"Mister Osborne," April greeted, her million-dollar smile beaming, like in all her photos. "It's a pleasure to finally-"

"No," Harry said, shaking his head. One of the muscular security guards stood infront of the shocked reporter. "Not her. _Her_ ," he stated, pointing past April.

Jessica felt like time stood still as all eyes were on her. She could hear the thumping of her heart as she noted the glare from April, and the calm demeanor of the young owner. "M-me?"

With a flick of Harry's wrist, the security guard escorted April out of the area, though it seemed to prove difficult. Eventually, it was just Jessica and Harry. "Please, sit." He patted on the sofa near him, and Jessica felt her skin crawl. Not wanting to offend, she sat down. "Champagne?" he offered.

"No, thank you. Erm… you...you _do_ know that I'm just a photographer, right?" she asked.

Harry chuckled softly. "Of course. I know that, for obvious reasons." He pointed to the camera around Jessica's neck, causing her to blush. "You intrigue me, Jessica Acer. You look like the kind of person who…" he placed a finger to the bottom of his lip, his brows furrowed. "...who listens to an answer, but still asks… 'why'."

Jessica shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe...maybe there's a question within the question...so by that logic, there's an answer within another answer."

Harry smirked, raising his glass. "To hidden answers; the greatest puzzles of them all." Jessica smiled politely and clinked her glass with his.

"It was very nice of you to dedicate the new wing to your father," Jessica complimented. "You must miss him terribly."

"I wanted to honor my father. He never took 'no' for an answer, either," Harry explained, shaking his head and laughing softly. "I inherited that from him...a lot of people have. However," he leaned in close, an eerie look in his eyes, "some people don't know the consequences of pushing."

Jessica nodded, her eyes locked onto his. "Some people don't know the consequences of keeping others in the dark. Sooner or later, someone brings the true answer to light."

"But what if they don't like that?"

"Who, Mister Osborn? The person discovering the answer? Or the one hiding it?"

A tight smile formed on Harry's lips. "I think our time has come to an end, Miss Acer. Until next time." He grabbed her hand, kissed her knuckles softly, and nodded to the security guard. Jessica politely smiled and left the roped off area, rubbing her hand against her jacket. She felt that something was definitely _off_ about that guy...but she wasn't sure what it was...all she knew was there was something OsCorp was hiding…

….and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

Well, that's it for now! Come back next Thursday to read the next installment! As always, **REVIEWS MAKE THE AUTHOR HAPPIER!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, it's THURSDAY! Time for yet another update of this *amazing* (if I do say so myself) Spider-fic! Again, COMMENTS GIVES THE WRITER MOTIVATION! *hugs* (I don't own anything Spiderman or Marvel related)**

* * *

 ***** _ **CLICK***_

Peter Parker took another photo of OsCorp, his brow furrowing and thoughts racing through his mind. He knew Harry was planning something...he knew something was going on.

And sadly, Castillo paid the price for snooping and getting caught. Pouting his lip, he tried to think how he could get inside to investigate. There was a press conference, and there would definitely be security. It was a risk...but one he had to take. Moving through the doors with a group of people, he quickly swiped someone's entry badge. Quickly showing security, he got easy access into OsCorp, ignoring the pleas of the poor schmuck he took the badge from. He looked down at the ID, and raised an eyebrow.

"Paul Ketchum...sorry, pal," he muttered to himself as he walked through the press, everyone bustling about the new wing that opened. He froze when he heard a familiar voice, and hid by a wall, his back toward April LiCata.

"No, I'm _telling_ you, he didn't want to talk to me...ME! Doesn't he know how many Pulitzer prizes I've won?! I could've gotten him front page...but no...he wanted to talk to the camera girl-YES, that one! Jessica...something-or-other."

Peter gasped. Jessica was here?! Already!? Damn Jameson and his need to grab anyone...especially when he's pairing them with April. Once he saw that April passed by without seeing him, he hurried down the corridor, and into the newest wing that just opened.

Jessica was about to leave, Harry Osborn following behind her, when she spotted the familiar face...out of the hundred-or-so people who were there, walking around her, talking loudly, there he was...Peter Parker. She let out a small gasp as they made eye contact, and knew what he was up to.

"You know," Jessica whirled to face Harry, the look of surprise written on his face, "I should apologize. I was out of line there. Maybe," she bit her bottom lip, "maybe you can tell me more about your company. I'm not really from here...born and raised in Florida-"

"Florida? Why would you ever want to leave the sunshine?" Harry asked, his attention fully on her.

Jessica shrugged, a small smile forming on her face. "Maybe...I wanted a change in scenery. I'm still trying to find my way around," she laughed softly, touching his arm. "I only really know how to get from my house and work. You know," she tapped her camera, "I bet I can...Hmm, no, I couldn't ask that of you...I should go get April-"

"Ask me what?" Harry asked, grabbing Jessica's hand before she turned away.

Jessica did her best to look shy, smiling and looking away. "Well...I was thinking...maybe a tour of your facilities? From the person who knows it best? But, that should be something April should ask, her being the reporter and all-"

"No, no...that's alright. I'd be delighted to take you around. What do you want to see first? The new wing?" He was about to lead her there, facing Peter's direction, when she stopped him.

"W-well, _everyone_ is there...I was thinking...someplace less crowded?"

There. That worked. Harry turned to her, his eyes lit with curiosity. "Well, I can show you a few places…"

Peter let out breath he didn't realize he was holding. " _Good job, Jess…"_ he thought to himself. Watching the two of them walk away, he snuck inside the room through the *Employees Only* doorway, and quietly closed it behind him. The inside of the room looked like a chemistry class; test tubes were everywhere, twisted tubes looped from one end of the room to another, each one overlaping the other. The green liquid zoomed through the tubes, making its way to a small lab beaker.

"What is going on?" Peter muttered, his eyes following the mysterious liquid. He turned to an enclosed bottle, noticing something floating inside. His stomach sank when he realized what it was. Mildly panicking, he backed away, only to knock into the table full of chemistry bottles. Two began to fall off the table, while another one was starting to fall off to his far right. Quickly thinking, he caught the two close to him, and used a small patch of webbing to safely cradle the third one that was out of reach. Soon, other bottles began to roll off, one by one. He caught them with ease thanks to the sticky webbing. Once he placed the bottles back to their rightful place, he carefully backed out of the room and hurried out.

Meanwhile, Jessica was trying to focus on Harry's ramblings about the history of the buisiness, when he suddenly started coughing. "Harry? A-are you okay?" She placed a reassuring hand on his back, worried she might have after all had a cold, and might have somehow passed it to him.

"I'm fine," he said through gritted teeth. "I...I have to go...You-you can-" he couldn't get a word out without coughing, his upper body hunched over as if in agonizing pain. Jessica watched as he went inside an elevator, swiped a card, and, still hunched over, grabbed his side in pain as the doors closed. Jessica hurried outside, where a light drizzle began. Rolling her eyes, she made sure her camera was covered when someone grabbed her shoulder. Jumping in surprise, she whirled around and spotted Peter, who without saying anything, grabbed her by the hand and hurried onto the bus.

"Why are we taking the bus?" Jessica asked, ignoring the tickle in the back of her right nostril.

"I don't want you getting anymore sick than you already are," Peter explained, noting her shivering slightly.

"I'm n...nuh...not…"

"Bless-"

"HUH-CHOO! HEH-CHOO!"

"-you."

After sneezing in the crook of her elbow, Jessica blushed and gave a small sniffle. "Okay. Where are we headed?"

"The Daily Bugle," he said. "Jess...something weird is going on at OsCorp."

Jessica nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and Harry-he hunched over in pain..I think he's-"

"Jess," Peter grabbed her hands to get her attention. "Something is being created that could cause harm to the city."

Jessica raised an eyebrow. "What...what did you see?"

Peter hesitated, almost not wanting to tell her. He leaned in close and whispered, "In a jar full of green liquid...was a patch of human skin."


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, it's THURSDAY! Another Spidey-update for all you out there! I hope you enjoy it, and PLEASE KEEP LEAVING REVIEWS! It makes me so happy!**

* * *

Jessica and Peter sat in front of the Daily Bugle. The young girl, being too stunned to say anything, sat in silence, trying to put together what Peter said. She held the box of tissues that Peter retrieved for her in her hands, which were shaking.

"So…"

"Yeah."

"Skin…"

Peter nodded. "Yup."

Jessica blinked in confusion. "Why?"

Peter looked at Jessica, his expression matching hers. "I have no idea." He looked away from the girl and clenched a fist. " _But I'm gonna find out,"_ he thought. Just then, Jessica started to shiver more, causing Peter to focus his attention on the cold-denying girl. "Come on, Lady Shivers," he joked. "Let's get you inside." Helping the girl up, the two of them headed inside, welcoming the warmth. "Oh! I almost forgot!" Peter exclaimed as he ran to his desk to grab a manilla envelope. "Erm, here...they're Natalie's photos. I'd...I'd rather not see her again," he confessed, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "Oh, and this is for you." He handed her a second manilla envelope with the letter 'J' in the corner. "Just...do me a favor, and don't open it until you're alone, okay?" he asked.

Jessica raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "Yeah...okay, sure. I'll do that, Parker."

"Also," he said-maybe a little too loud to his liking. "What...what are you doing Friday?"

Jessica bit her lip, and thought about it. "Uh, nothing that I-oh, shoot, nope...I am doing something Friday. Natalie has her clones coming over, so I can't leave."

"Why can't you leave?"

"Well, I have to cook dinner, set everything up-"

"-she has hands, that I think are capable of working-"

"You don't understand, Parker," she interrupted his interruption. "I...I can't leave. I have to serve them dinner. I have to clean the apartment. I have to-"

"-be at their-"

"-beck and call." The two said that at the same time, and Jessica frowned. "Didn't you see how she treats me? And if I say one bad thing...I'm out. I have nowhere to go, nowhere to live...I have no one, Parker."

"You have me, Jess."

Jessica looked up at Peter, blushing. "Erm...I-" Just then, her phone rang. She rolled her eyes as she answered the call, Peter watching observingly. "Yes? Yes, of course. Steak, Potatoes, Veggies-yes, they're in the free-yes, I will take care of-Okay." She turned to Peter, an apologetic look on his face.

"Lemme guess," Peter said. Jessica silently nodded. "Well, I'll...I'll see ya later. Try and get better before that cold gets the best of you."

"It's not a cold-"

"-you're about to sneeze-"

"No, I'm- HAH CHOO!" she covered her face with a tissue, glaring at Peter who only grinned sheepishly. She chuckled she turned away and started to head home.  
When Peter knew she was gone, he ran out the back and quickly changed into his crime-fighting suit, sensing something was wrong.

* * *

Spider-Man swung to a chemical plant, where a major break-in was occurring. He spotted some henchmen wearing green masks. "Goblin," he growled, sticking the two lackeys with webbing against the wall.

"H-Hey! Lemme out of this stuff!" One of the lackeys cried out, but Spider-Man ignored him as he entered the area. He suddenly tensed up, and looked behind him with just enough time to dodge one of Green Goblin's bombs.

"Spider-Man! Interrupting everything, as usual!" he hissed.

"The show's over, Goblin!"

"Not for me, but for you! And THE WHOLE CITY!" Goblin cackled as he left. "Tick, Tock, Spidey!"

Spider-Man looked down by the base of the chemical plant when he noticed...and heard...ticking...getting faster, followed by a cry for help. He noticed a worker, tied down, with a very large bomb next to him.

A very large bomb that was about to go off.

He reached the worker, untied him, grabbed hold of him AND the bomb, and swung out of the plant. Once he laid the worker down, he looked at the time on the bomb.

 _ **00:00:20...**_

 _ **00:00:19...**_

 _ **00:00:18...**_

"Call the police, tell them everything you know!" Spider-Man ordered before swinging out, hoping he wouldn't be too late….

Jessica was nearly home. She shivered as the wind blew around her, making her surrender and admit the fact that yes...she was getting a cold. She was about to open the door, when-

 **BOOM!**

The ground shook from under her, causing her to fall to the ground. Sirens and car alarms went off.

Something went off in the city, and all she could think about was one thing: Was Spider-Man okay?


	9. Chapter 9

**You don't know how excited I am that people are enjoying this fanfiction... It means a lot to me. To answer a question, I envision Andrew Garfield, because he was the last Spider-Man that I saw *hides from the Homecoming lovers***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Marvel. Just the OC Characters.**

* * *

Jessica stood frozen as the green smoke rose. She remembered the first smoke bomb she encountered with Spider-Man, and knew it had to be Green Goblin. She started to run down the stairs when-

"Jessica!" Aunt Debbie called out. "Where do you think you're going!?"

Jessica looked back to the smoke, then to her aunt. "I...I wanted to-"

"Wanted to what," her aunt challenged, "save people? Be a hero? Oh, Jessica...you're nothing in this world."

Jessica glared at her aunt. "My mother-"

"Your mother was a sick daydreamer, thinking that you could actually mean something in this world," she spat, her words acid. "Your mother-my sister-should have never put those thoughts of 'you can do anything,' in your head...it's just lies. Now...are you being _difficult_ with me? Because with one call, I can get you out of my apartment and into a foster-"

"THEN DO IT!" Jessica cried. "You hate me so much, just...just let me leave-" In one swift motion, Jessica head was forced to the right, her left cheek red with her aunt's handprint.

"I only keep you here, because it is the Christian thing to do," she hissed. There was a tense pause between the two.

"Was there ever... _ever_ a time in your life...that you cared for me at all?" Jessica asked, tears in her eyes.

Her aunt's face was expressionless. "How can anyone love a pebble in their shoe?"

Jessica bit her lip out of frustration, and nodded silently, walking in the house, planning her chance to run away. They would never know. No one would truly miss her, anyway.

* * *

With tears staining her cheeks, she cooked and cleaned. The steak was cooked to perfection, a fresh smell of garlic lingered in the air. She prepared the table silently, keeping her eyes down, and planning on when the best time to escape would be.

"My, had I known that our conversation would keep you silent, I would have told you everything a long time ago," her aunt sneered. Finally placing the napkins on the table, she returned to the kitchen without even glancing at her aunt. Making sure everything was perfect (so she wouldn't be called back), Jessica went out the back with a large trash bag. She then went back inside, climbed up the stairs to her room, and crept out her window to the fire escape.

Jessica couldn't breathe. She needed air, so she went to the roof. She sat on the ledge, and started to cry. She missed her mother. She hated her aunt. She was worried about-

"Jessica."

Jumping slightly from being startled, she turned around and couldn't believe her eyes. She stood up and ran towards Spider-Man, embracing him in a hug. "Spider-Man," she gasped. "You're...you're okay. Thank God."

"Actually, you can thank the harbor," Spider-Man joked. "The water helped stifle the bomb a bit, but it...hey, it-it's okay, Jess...it's okay." Jessica couldn't stop crying. Her body trembled against Spider-Man's suit. She felt his hand rub her back, as the crying began to lessen.

"I thought...I thought I was all alone," she whispered. She felt Spider-Man pull back, only to feel his hand cup her face, lifting her chin so she was looking at him.

"You'll never be alone."

"I was planning to run away."

"What? Why?" Spider-Man saw the soft red hue on her cheek. "Your aunt?" he said through gritted teeth.

Jessica nodded. "I thought...I thought I was alone. I mean, I'd still have Peter, but...I just...I miss my mom so much."

"I know, Jess...I know. And...I'm sorry, but running away...isn't gonna-"

"Bring her back...yeah, I know." Jessica sighed. She had heard that phrase before. Even if it _was_ the truth, it still hurt.

"Besides, I'm sure Parker would want you to stay. I know _I_ want you to stay." he brushed her tears away with his thumb.

Jessica looked at Spider-Man. He was right. She was never truly alone, after all. Nodding silently, he embraced her with another hug.

* * *

"A nuclear plant? How original." Jessica sighed, sitting on the edge of the roof with Spider-Man.

"Yeah. Not one of his best plans."

"It probably means you've spooked him."

Spider-Man nodded silently. Then he gasped. "I forgot! I-well, not ME, but Peter-asked me to do some research on that stuff he found at OsCorp...it's human skin, alright...but it was mutated."

"Mutated?!" Jessica asked. Spider-Man nodded silently. "Wait...so Goblin's skin...that's real? Not paint or anything?" Spider-Man shook his head. Jessica bit her lip, then grabbed Spider-Man's hand. "Come with me."

* * *

"Uhh…" Spider-Man looked around in her bedroom as Jessica packed a small backpack. Her bed was in the corner, close to the blue wall decorated with a photo collage. On the opposite side was a desk, filled with notes, and photos of the building on Fillerton Avenue, where he first saved the young girl. "Jess, I don't...I can wait-" He stopped mid-sentence when he was met with her emerald green eyes, filled with determination.

"I know what they were looking for." Jessica finished packing her bag and lugged it over her shoulder. "What's one thing reporters and photographers have in common?"

"Uhhh…."

"They _always_ ," she held her index finger up, "keep copies. Castillo was a blogger: he was both a reporter _AND_ photographer. I was looking at his blog," she explained, about to climb out the window before Spider-Man stopped her.

"Jessica, what-?"

"I always keep my images on a USB device." Jessica watched Spider-Man process what she said. "If he truly found something about OsCorp-"

"He would have kept a copy as a safety net." Spider-Man nodded.

"We have to go back to the building on Fillerton Ave. I gotta tell Peter-"

"No."

Jessica looked at Spider-Man, confused. "Wha-"

"Just you. Not Parker. I...I don't want to risk anyone getting hurt." Spider-Man said, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Jessica sighed, and then nodded. "Okay. Can I just call him, first?"

"Call?! Uhh...yeah...you do that, and I'll meet you there-" Jessica started to dial his number, "Justtomakesureeverythingisclear, _**BYE!**_ " He said in one quick breath before leaping out the window. Jessica watched him leave, her eyebrows furrowed as she hit 'send'.

"That...that was weird," she muttered as she placed the phone to her ear.

" _Hello?"_ an exasperated voice answered.

"Peter? Peter, you sound...are you okay?"

" _Huh? Oh, yeah...yeah...just, uh...went for a run around the block."_

"At," she looked at the time, "ten at night?"

" _Yeah, well...it's quiet...ish,_ " he said.

"Oh…'kay...I just wanted to give you an update. I think I know where Castillo might have left a copy of his secret report. Spider-Man and I are gonna check it out. I just…" she bit her bottom lip, "I wanted to keep you posted...cause, you know...I-I know you'd do the same for me."

There was silence on the other end of the phone. " _Be Careful, Jessica_."

The young girl released breath she didn't know she was holding. "Thanks, Parker. I'll see you tomorrow."

" _Oh, and Jessica?"_

"Yeah, Parker?"

" _Bring a jacket or something. With that cold of yours, I doubt Spider-Man will lend you anything,"_

Jessica chuckled softly. "I will." When she hung up her phone, she stared at the manila envelope he gave her earlier, with the letter 'J' etched in the corner. Curious as to what it was, and now that she was truly alone, she opened the envelope.

It was pictures...but not just any pictures...it was of _her_. The day of Natalie's photoshoot. The day she was playing around with that little fan. The light hit her face just right, and there was a sparkle in her green eyes. That wasn't all. There were other pictures of her, as she sat by the large suitcase, her red hair seemed ablaze from the sunlight. She looked...stunning. A piece of paper fell out of the pile of photos, landing on the floor. She picked it up, and smiled when she read the note.

" _Dare to dream. Dare to do the impossible. Never let anyone_

 _bring you down. Keep smiling, Jessica._

 _The world...my world...is a better place when you do._

 _-Parker_

Jessica's eyes widened, and she felt a blush on her cheeks. Oh, that Peter Parker…

* * *

With a dark gray sweatshirt hoodie covering her, she met Spider-Man inside the empty office, Marilyn's smile greeting them as they entered.

"Okay," Jessica said, "When I first came in here, I fell in love with the way he had these books. The thugs," she held her index finger up again, "they were throwing them about everywhere, looking for a secret passage, or something...what if it wasn't behind the bookshelves, but _in_ them?"

Spider-Man looked around and nodded. Of course...the books. One of them had to be…

The two snooped around, opening every book they could. "So, how's uh, how's Peter doing?" Spider-Man asked.

"Oh...he's-he's good. Really, really good," she said, a strange tone to her voice. Spider-Man stopped looking through the books, and turned to her.

"You _like_ him, don't you?!"

Jessica's eyes went wide, but for only a millisecond. "Wh..what? I-he doesn't-"

"I didn't ask if _he_ liked _you_ ," he corrected the girl, a hint of amusement in his voice. "I asked if _you_ liked _him_."

Jessica shook her head. "I...well, what does it matter, if I do? I mean, he's...and I'm...there are so many other pretty girls. Even if I did- _which I'm not admitting anything,_ " she shook a finger at the masked vigilante, "I'd…" her voice trailed off, her shoulders suddenly dropping slightly. "Just...just keep looking!" she finally said, her cheeks a tint of red.

Spider-Man smirked underneath his disguise. She didn't have to worry. Her secret was safe.

The two continued searching through the books, until… "Hey Jessica," Spider-Man called out, holding a small red book. "Have you ever heard of this book before?"

Jessica raised an eyebrow at the title. "A Web of Words?" The young girl looked at him, shaking her head. Spider-Man slowly opened the book and gasped.

"You were right," Spider-Man gasped, taking out the silver USB drive from the fake book. He placed it in Jessica's hand.

"This...this is it," Jessica gasped, putting it in her pocket. She hugged Spider-Man. "We did it! We actually did it!"

"No, Jess, this is all you."

"Well, _and_ you! And Parker-oh, wait till I tell him tomorrow!" Jessica looked at Spider-Man and smiled. "Damn," she said finally. "If only I could see if you're really smiling, or if you're just looking at me weird."

Spider-Man shrugged. "The perks of a mask," he responded, pointing to his mask. "Trust me, I'm smiling." As Jessica headed out of the office, she started coughing...bad. "Hey...you're getting sick. You should rest tomorrow," Spider-Man told her.

Jessica groaned. "I can'd," she said, sounding stuffy all of a sudden. "Jabeson deeds my photos from OsCorb." She groaned. "I sound awful, don'd I?"

Spider-Man chuckled. "Just a little. Come on, let's get you home."

* * *

Spider-Man carried Jessica into bed, and even went the extra mile of taking off her zipper hoddie and tucking her in. "Did you brush your teeth?" he teased.

"Shuddup," she laughed, which ended up in a small coughing fit. "Ugh...Beder's gonna kill be if I'm nod there...and so's Abril."

"No he's not. Well, not Parker. He seems understanding." Spider-Man brushed strands of red hair out of her face, combing it behind her ear. "Go ahead. Close your-" he tensed up, looking to the door.

Jessica raised an eyebrow and was about to ask what was wrong, when the door opened.

"Well, you've certainly been quiet tonight," Aunt Debbie's voice sneered as the door opened. Jessica sat up straight and looked to where Spider-Man stood just seconds ago, only to see him gone. She looked back up and was met with her aunt's cold, taunting eyes. "Everything went perfect, as usual when I host dinner," she bragged. "It was even better with you being so silent-" she looked at Jessica, her brow furrowing. "Usually, you have some sort of remark." She walked over to Jessica and placed a hand on her forehead. "You...you're burning up." Jessica swallowed hard. As she was looking up at her aunt, she spotted Spider-Man...sticking on the ceiling. She let out a gasp, and suddenly started coughing.

"I'b find."

Aunt Debbie had a concerned look on her face, then felt her head again. She looked at what Jessica was wearing and scoffed. "Well, no WONDER. You're wearing your clothes-get...just get in pajamas," she said, scoffing in disgust as she hurried out the door. Jessica closed the door behind her, and suddenly felt dizzy…

"Woah-woah! Easy there," Spider-Man said, his hands already on her back. "Jess, you're getting worse."  
"I just...I need rest. Yeah," she said with a yawn, "rest. Can you-you're friends with Peder. Can you-can you give this to him?" Jessica handed him the USB out of her pocket. "I'b godda...I'b-"

"Bless you-"

" _ **HEH-CHOO!**_ " she sneezed in the crook of her elbow. "Vambire sdeeze," she joked. "Ughh...I'b godda go and...yeah," she groaned as she slowly walked into her bathroom-the only perk of being there was she had her own bathroom. She got dressed into her green tank top and blue pajama bottoms. When she walked out of her bathroom, Aunt Debbie was at her window.

"You're gonna catch your death with this window open...it's winter...you know this," she scolded, rolling her eyes as she closed the window.

"Sorry," Jessica said, her voice raspy. She went to her bed and saw a cup of tea waiting for her. She looked at her aunt and raised an eyebrow.

Aunt Debbie's demeanor was entirely different. She showed sincere concern in her eyes and helped Jessica to bed. She even handed Jessica the cup. "It's honey tea...ginger lemon and honey, I mean."

Jessica raised an eyebrow. "Is it-?"

"I might not cook, but crack one joke about my tea, and next time it _will_ be," Aunt Debbie snapped, trying to hide a small smirk, but failing. Jessica grasped the tea and took a small sip. The lemon and honey felt welcoming to her now sore throat. "Your mother showed me this tea. She would always make it for me when I had a sore throat. The steam will help your nose, too."

Jessica looked up at her aunt and smiled. It was then Aunt Debbie blinked a few times and cleared her throat.

"Yes, well...I need you better. You have to go to the store tomorrow, and get things for dinner. It's Friday tomorrow."

Jessica closed her eyes and nodded. There she was. The Aunt Debbie she knew was back. "Yes, ma'am," she replied softly, her eyelids getting heavy. Once Aunt Debbie turned off the light and closed the door, sleep came easy to Jessica.

* * *

Peter Parker stayed up, looking through the USB flash drive that he and Jessica found in the office. Scrolling through, he found out what Harry-

Peter shook his head. He's not the Harry he once knew. That Harry...he was gone.

 _ **"Since the mysterious death of Norman Osborn, no one seemed to know the mysterious disease that took the CEO's life. After years of digging, I finally found it, readers. He had Retroviral Hypodisplaysia, and guess what? The apple doesn't fall far from the tree...and the Osborn's apples? GREEN. Quite the coincidence, wouldn't you say, Goblin?"**_

"No," Peter gasped. "He...he couldn't have figured…" Peter shook his head as he kept reading.

 _ **"Another thing that strikes me as odd: This new wing that is coming for so-called impossible cures. What if it's just a way for little CEO to find a cure for himself? Not that I would blame the poor kid, but 'Skin Tissue Comparisons?' Come on."**_

Peter thought back to the lab, and the skin in the jar. He thought back to Harry's strange behavior that Jessica saw, and-

He combed his fingers through his hair. He was getting far too tired. "Tomorrow," Peter said, closing his laptop. "I'll find more research tomorrow." Before getting to bed, he grabbed his phone.

 **Found a USB drive at my window. Guessing this is Castillo's?**

He waited a few moments, stretching out on his bed, and then his phone beeped.

 _Yeah! It was hidden in a BOOK! Smart move…_

 **Did you have fun playing detective with Spider-Man? ;)**

There was nothing...Maybe he offended her...maybe

 _DING!_

Peter looked to his phone, and smirked.

 _Would've been more fun if you were there with us. :)_

 _Hey, I'm surrendering to this cold. Need sleep. Even my AUNT made me_ _tea...must be bad._

 **Wow. That's a first. Did she poison it?**

 _I asked her...she didn't seem amused LOL_

Peter smirked.

 _Oh hey...I got the pictures… thanks. You really have an eye for things :)_

 **You're welcome, Jess. Goodnight.**

 _Night… 3_

Peter stared at the little emoji. It was a little heart. Was she…? Did she just admit…? No. No, he wasn't going to look too much into it. He put his phone down and went to bed.

* * *

Jessica didn't show up for work. Peter assumed she must have been really sick. He had to admit, the day was dull without her smile. He figured Spider-Man could- NO. No, not Spider-Man...Peter. Yes! Peter decided after work, he would grab some soup, maybe a movie, and surprise Jessica!

"Yeah," he nodded his head to himself. "That's perfect."

"What's perfect?" a voice asked. Peter looked up and saw April staring at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh...this-this picture of Spider-Man I got the other day, the-the lighting, the angle, the-" when he looked up, April had already walked away, texting on her phone. He sighed. "I really wish Jessica was here."

* * *

After going to the store, Peter walked up the steps of Jessica's apartment and knocked on the door. When it opened, he was surprised to see her Aunt Debbie. Her hair was frazzled, and her eyes looked red and puffy.

"Peter," she gasped, rubbing at her eyes. "What-what are-?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry...is...Jessica okay?"

The aunt's eyes grew wide, as if she saw a ghost. "You don't know? I called that damn Jameson, and-and I thought you were the police-"

"What happened?!" Peter's voice was more insistent.

"Jessica…" she choked back tears, "Jessica's been taken."

* * *

"Ugh….my head," Jessica groaned, opening her eyes slowly. The cold, damp ground felt alien to the touch, and the lack of light made her feel disoriented. She sat up, slowly, rubbing the back of her head as she looked around. There were bars everywhere, and no windows. She stood up and tan to the bars. "HELP!" she cried out. "SOMEONE HEL-" she started coughing hard, hunched over. Suddenly, she heard laughing. No...it was more like...cackling. She looked around her cell, but no one was there. Cautiously, she moved closer to the right of her cell. She backed away quickly as a hand tried to grab her. The hand stayed there, and Jessica saw the skin was green and...peeling. Soon, the figure came into the light. The figure was all green, similar to the Green Goblin's look, and had a bandage on his right cheek. Its nose was beaked and crooked, and his yellow eyes glared at her.

"Nosey mouse, nosey mouse!" it chanted, cackling maliciously. Jessica's eyes grew wide.

"No," she gasped. "No way...August? August Castillo?"

* * *

 **Why's August looking so green? Can Spider-Man find Jessica in time? Find out NEXT THURSDAY!**

 ****Brought to you by...REVIEWS! Authors LOVE reviews!****


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is the next installment! Sorry if it sounds confusing, internet went down for three days, so I scrambled to get this done...apologies! Next week, everything will make sense!**

* * *

"August Castillo?" Jessica couldn't believe it, but there he was; crouched down, hunching over in the adjacent prison cell was the missing blogger. His glasses, dirty and scratched, balanced on the edge of his crooked nose, his yellow eyes like daggers, pointed at the young girl.

"Nosey mouse," he muttered, laughing. Soon, the laughing stopped and a frown formed on his face. "N-nosey...nosey mouse…" he whimpered.

"August," Jessica went to the bars, holding his hands as they still grasped the iron. "What happened? Can you remember anything?" August's eyes darted around the cell, his body suddenly trembling. "August? August!" Jessica tried getting his attention, but to no avail. August suddenly placed a finger to his mouth, shushing the girl.

"Listen," August whispered. "Listen, mouse…"

" _Why does he keep calling me mouse?"_ she thought to herself, her brows furrowing. She looked up at the small light coming from somewhere above them. She closed her eyes, and heard-no, felt…"Water," she gasped. "We're...we're on a boat...why?" She coughed, suddenly feeling light headed...and dizzy….

* * *

Spider-Man was swinging through the city, trying to find where Goblin took Jessica.

He took her. It had to be him. He remembered what Debbie had explained what she saw:

" _I was watching Jessica leave for the store-not that I cared, I just...wanted to make sure she wasn't distracted, that's all...and then...this car pulled up-"_

" _Can you describe the car? Anything?"_

" _Well, it was...it was a towncar. A black one. Two men got out of the car, and...and…"_

" _They took her." Peter's hand clenched at his sides._

" _It was so strange, though…"_

" _Oh?"_

" _One of them...I could be imagining things, said something about a doc? Were they taking her to a-wait, where are you going?! The hospital is that way!"_

Spider-Man knew they weren't going to a hospital. It was the harbor. The boat dock. He swung to the dock, and snuck onto a boat still loading carts. Spider-Man landed ontop of one of the crates and just watched the crew members, who were oblivious to his arrival, continue loading.

Spider-Man decided now was the perfect time to loudly clear his throat. "You know, I'm pretty sure the harbor is closed right now. Yeah, I think you gotta wait till the morning to head out, so I'm just gonna-" he used his webbing and grabbed a crate from one of the men's arms, "I'm just gonna take this off your hands here…" He placed the crate next to him and did a flip onto the main deck. "Now, we can do this the easy way or the not-so-easy way, and I'm pretty tired, so-" he tensed up, sensing danger behind him. He leaped in the air and kicked a charging crew mate in the back, sending him sprawling to the floor. "Where's the girl!?"

A tall, muscular crew mate carrying a crowbar shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know what you're talking about. Wrong boat, maybe, freak."

"Oh no, see...I think you were the one that carried her off, big guy. Yeah, you look like someone who would pick on-" he used his webbing to grab the crowbar, "-a defenseless girl-" he swung the webbing, with the crowbar still stuck to it, around his own head. "-on the sidewalk!" With a yell, Spider-Man lunged the crowbar at the large brute, who met the metal weapon with his jaw. The thug fell to the ground instantly. "Oh, and one more thing you should know about her."

"Yeah?" a thug spat, "and what's that?!"

As if timing was on the masked vigilante's side, below the deck there was a familiar sound ti the hero's ears.

" _Heh...Hahh..._ _ **HEH-CHOO!**_ "

The thugs looked around a bit nervously, then to Spider-Man, who was glaring under his mask.

"She has a bit of a cold."

Spider-Man lunged forward and began to flip, kick, and punch his way through the main deck, sending thugs either overboard or unconscious on the floor.

Spider-Man hurried below deck and saw Jessica lying on the floor, unconscious. He used his heel to kick just above the wooden prison door, and it splintered open. He ran in the cell and grabbed Jessica, carrying her in his arms. He turned to leave when he heard soft muttering in the shadows.

"Nosey mouse...nosey mouse...sneaky spider...nosey mouse…."

Spider-Man didn't stay to see who it was. His main concern was to get Jessica to a hospital. She had a high fever, he could feel it radiating off her. She muttered something, but it was incoherent.

"I got you, Jess…" Spider-Man whispered to her as he went quickly to the hospital, "I got you...Always."

* * *

Blinding light. That's all Jessica saw when she slowly opened her eyes.

She groaned softly, rubbing her head softly. Jessica turned to her right, where she heard a rhythmic beeping. Her eyes started to slowly focus on a monitor.

"You're awake," a voice said. Jessica, slowly, turned her head and saw Peter Parker sitting in a chair by the foot of her bed. A nurse with bleach blonde hair tied in a bun.

"Welcome back, Miss Acer. You've got a good boyfriend here," she gestures to the blushing Peter.

"Oh, I'm not...She's not-" Peter was sputtering, but the nurse wasn't hearing it.

"He sat here the whole five hours while you were out of it. Holding your hand and everything. We got your fever down, but you have to take it easy the next couple of days, got it?!"

Jessica nodded silently as the nurse walked away. "So," she cleared her throat, her voice scruffy, "you were holding my hand?" Jessica teased.

Peter smirked, trying to hide his blush. "I'm glad you're okay, Jess."

Jessica motioned Peter to come closer, holding out her hand. Silently, Peter obeyed. She took his hand in hers, and squeezed it tight. "I'm glad you're here, Parker."

His eyes met hers, and he swore there was a sparkle in her green eyes. He leaned close to her, and kissed her forehead. "Me too. What happened?"

Jessica's brow furrowed. "I was walking to the store, and the next thing I know...these guys take me. I...I tried fighting them off, but one of them hit me and...and then, the next thing I know, I'm in a cell. And Castillo-"

Peter's eyes widened. "Castillo?! He's alive?!"

Jessica nodded silently, but her eyes went wide. "He's alive...and green."

"Green? But...wha-?"  
"Peter," Jessica's tone was more insistent. "He's GREEN. Goblin did something to him...and I think it has something to do with the skin you found in that jar. I think," Jessica hesitated, still holding onto Peter's hand. "I think Goblin's trying to change him. He even called me a 'nosey mouse'."

Peter's mind clicked. That was it! That was the plan. "Jess, I think I know why he called you a mouse...why Green Goblin did…" He looked outside, his brow furrowing. He had to be sure. "I'll be right back. I promise." He kissed her on the forehead once more before running off. He ran into an alley and changed into his suit, swinging away.

"I should have seen this coming," Peter grumbled under the mask. "Harry can't cure himself...so he's making everyone the same. He's making everyone like him…" He continued swinging through the city, until he got to a building high enough to stare down at OsCorp. "But how did he conceal himself when he met Jessica...unless...that's what the lab is really for! He's trying to make a temporary antidote...some kind of camouflage technique, maybe? And because everyone will be goblin-esque...he's gonna sell it for the highest amount of money."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! It's that time again… and I just want to say how thankful I am for you all to be so supportive of this story! I'm enjoying writing it!**

 **(A/N: I do not own anything of Marvel, I just LOVE Spider-Man...)**

* * *

Spider-Man made his way back to the harbor, aboard the same ship Jessica was held in. He glanced the deck uneasily, waiting for people to show up just to get knocked down again...but all he got was silence.

Peter went down below deck, and noticed August Castillo, hunched over the bars, dehydrated and exhausted...with a bandage on his face.

"Everyone must have left," Spider-Man thought to himself as he broke the door down. August let out a weary groan, barely opening his eyes. His lips were cracked, his eyes blood shot red, and there was a slight tint of green on his face, like nausea. "Come on, Castillo…" Peter picked the reporter up, carrying him up the stairs. "This cruise is over."

"Goblin…" Castillo whispered, his voice crackled and dry. "Goblin has a...a virus."

Spider-Man hesitated. A virus...most likely the concotion to make everyone goblin-esque. "Hey, can you stay with me, Castillo? I gotta get you to a hospital-"

"NO HOSPIT-" Castillo began coughing violently. Spider-Man sighed.

"You have to get to a hospital...or you'll die." the masked vigilante warned.

Castillo's blood shot eyes glared at Spider-Man. "Good." Spider-Man stared at him in silence. "Kill me. End...my...m-my life."

Spider-Man used his webbing to swing him and Castillo away from the harbor. "I can't do that, August," Spider-Man explained. "I can't leave you to die. I'm not Goblin."

"Not...not yet...but you-you will…"

Spider-Man made it to the entrance of the emergency room, seeing a nurse bring out a wheelchair. "Hey! Hey, this guy needs help!" he called out. They brought a wheelchair for August and Spider-Man gently placed him in. August began twitching, his muscles spasming as he let out a few short chuckles.

"Don't miss it...nosey mouse...gotta catch it..."

Spider-Man's heart sank. He webbed away and swung around the buildings, looking down at the streets below.

Busses...hundreds of them...passing through the city everyday...and he had to find _one_. He began his search, swinging through the traffic, stopping ontop of random busses, crawling on the sides, looking underneath...no luck. "It's gotta be here somewhere!" he growled in frustration. Just then, his instincts-better known as 'Spider Sense"-began going haywire. He looked around his surroundings and hurried as quickly as he could back to the hospital, before it was too late...

* * *

In her hospital bed, Jessica was coughing violently. She sat her hospital bed up and rubbed at the side of her head with her fingers, trying to breathe through her nose, but it was too stuffed up. Questions were running through her head, about Goblin, the ship, August-

"-?!" She heard a familiar cackle as some alarms began to go off.

"Nurse! Sedate him!"

"Get the restraints! THE RESTRAINTS!"

"He's biting my arm!"

Jessica looked in fear as August Castillo, as green as ever, began acting...animalistic. Hunched down on all fours, he growled at the hospital staff, his yellow fangs gleaming, dripping with blood from his latest attack. Jessica slowly crept out of her bed, to try and close her hospital door, when…

 _ **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

Of all the times for her damn phone to go off.

Castillo's head snapped towards the direction of the sound, his eyes locking onto the girl as he began charging on all fours. Letting out a savage growl, Castillo lunged into the air, tackling Jessica to the floor. She tried pushing him away, but his strength was too much for her. His head went close to the girl's neck, his teeth bared and ready to…

"Down, boy! Heel!"

Spider-Man used his webbing to pull Castillo off the girl. "JESS, RUN!" he hollered. Castillo growled at Spider-Man. "Someone's been a bad goblin," Spider-Man teased, distracting the goblin as Jessica hurried to safety. Good. she was safe...she couldn't get-

Castillo tackled Spider-Man to the ground, and began to open his mouth when Spider-Man closed it with webbing. The masked vigilante then gave the goblin a push with his feet. "Stay...Castillo, this isn't you! I don't want to hurt you!" He cried out as he dodged another attack from Castillo. Spider-Man started shooting webbing at Castillo until he was completely immobolized, wrapped in the sticky web. Spider-Man took a look at Castillo's face, and noticed the bandage again. His mind flashed back to the mini lab in OsCorp, and the piece of human skin.

It was Castillo's. If he could get a hold of that...maybe he could find the antidote.

His mind flashed back to reality, his Spidey-Sense going off again as he heard someone scream.

"No," he gasped, running out of the building. "Jessica…"

* * *

 **Until next Thursday, my friends!**


	12. I'm So Sorry

**My Wonderful Readers...**

 **Please accept my most sincere apologies...Due to family emergencies, one being a family member in critical condition at the hospital at the moment, I have not had time to update this adventure. I am afraid this will not be updated until August 10th, where I will post TWO chapters that day, to make up for the lack of chapters tomorrow.**

 **I thank you for your understanding and patience.**

 **-GiftedDragon325**


	13. Chapter 12

((Thank you everyone for your patience and understanding! As promised, here are the next two updates!))

* * *

Chapter 12

Spider-Man hurried out of the hospital, turning to see Jessica on the ground, just getting up. He hurried to her side, helping her along the way. "Are you hurt-"

"-I'm fine," she said at the same time Spider-Man began talking, "but they aren't!" He followed her pointed finger and gasped under his mask. Just ahead was another civilian, her green, pigmented skin standing out as she growled at the other scared pedestrians. When she turned his way, he couldn't help but notice the ID tag on her blue jacket.

"Oh my gosh," he gasped to himself. "It's April…"

The reporter bared her fangs, hissing before charging towards the two of them. Spider-Man grabbed onto Jessica and shot webbing at a building. "Hold on!" he cried out, swinging away before April could lash out with her sharp nails. "I gotta get you outta here," he said to Jess, who was holding onto Spider-Man tightly, her eyes shut. He swooped through the city with ease as he arrived at the front of Jessica's apartment complex. Jessica, still in her hospital gown, shivered slightly. "Oh crap, you're-and I-uhhh…" Spider-Man began to stutter until he grabbed her once more and swung up to the fire escape, where her window was opened slightly. He brought her to the bed, laying her gently and feeling her forehead. "You're warm, Jess…"

"Well, I wuhh.. _wuhhss…_ "

"Bless-"

 _"Heh-CHOO!"_

"-you. You gotta take care of yourself. **Stay. Inside.** " Spider-Man's tone was insistent, if not commanding. "I can't take care of you and those Goblins at the same time…"

Jessica grabbed Spider-Man's hand before he could leave. "Spider-Man…" she said softly, her voice raspy. "Thank you. I'm...I'm sorry-"

Spider-Man placed a finger to her lips. "No need for apologies," he said, kneeling down next to her bed. "If anything, _I_ should be thanking _you."_

Jessica chuckled softly. "Me? Whu-what for?"

"You saved me just as much as I saved you."

Jessica wanted to say something...she wanted to tell him that even though she might never know his true identity, she felt something between them...she felt...love...but her eyelids became too heavy, and she drifted to sleep.

Spider-Man chuckled softly. "Sleep well, Jess," he whispered as he went out the window once more.

* * *

Spider-Man webbed up April, though her growling seemed to object to the binding of web-until a skilled shot of webbing to the mouth silenced _that_ complaint as well.

"I gotta get to OsCorp," he said to himself. "There's gotta be-uh oh…"

He heard more hissing...more growling...coming from behind him. His Spider-Sense went crazy to his right as he expertly dodged _another_ Goblin attack! "Where-" he flipped again, avoiding two more green henchmen, "-are they all-" Spider-Man shot webbing at the goblin's eyes, taking away their sight momentarily, "-coming from?!" He leaped in the air, doing a flip onto the roof of a car and kicking a fifth Goblin in the jaw. "It's like rabbits! Except...well...greener-" A Goblin jumped on his back, giving Spider-Man the chance to flip him over his shoulder. "-and more fangs...and not fluffy at all!"

Spider-Man shook his head. There were too many of them! He had to get away! He used his webbing and swung to higher ground-or in this case-a building. He observed his surroundings and shook his head. Everywhere he looked, there were more goblins. But how?! What did he miss?! How did the virus spread?!

Unless…

Spider-Man thought to Castillo's clue: " _Don't miss it...nosey mouse...gotta catch it..."_ What if _catch_ wasn't something related to the buses...but to...the virus?

And what better way to spread the virus than...oh no...the hospital.

Sure enough, he looked towards the hospital that Castillo was immobilized in. He had stopped him, sure...but what if he bit or scratched someone before he got there? That would be a way to spread the Goblin virus.

"I gotta get to OsCorp," Spider-Man said to himself, "but how? He'll have security up the wazoo there, and if I step foot in that building-as Peter OR Spider-Man...I'll never get a chance."

* * *

Jessica woke up after an hour of rest. Noticing she was still in the hospital gown, she jumped out of bed and hurried into her closet, closing the door behind her. She grabbed a gray tanktop from the hanger and began dressing herself in the privacy of her closet. "Stupid...tired...self…" She grabbed her blue jeans and hoisted them up, then realized a tanktop during a cold windy day with a sneezy cold would _not_ do...Instead, she grabbed herself a simple white t-shirt that fitted her figure, followed by her favorite gray baggy hoodie. "Spider-Man actually carried me in THIS?! Ugh, practically nake-" She opened the door, and gave an alarmed squeak as she noticed Spider-Man sitting on her bed.

"Not _practically_ naked," he joked, shrugging his shoulders. "You had the hospital gown on."

"Ha...ha." Jessica laughed sarcastically, but gave him a smirk. "At least I had that on, I _suhh-deh-_ damit, always _wuhh...huhh..._ one... _huhh...HEH-CHMPF! HAH-CHMPF!_ " Jessica muffled the two sneezes in the crook of her elbow.

Spider-Man tilted his head. "That time, there was two...not one...so bless you _twice_."

"Thanks, but I take it you're not here for blessing me every time I sneeze," Jessica adjusted her hoodie, shivering slightly. Spider-Man took the hint, and closed her window as she sat in bed. He sat down as well, sitting next to her.

"I was wondering...did Castillo...did he harm anyone before I got there?" Spider-Man asked, a serious tone in his voice.

Jessica nodded. "He bit one of the male nurses who tried to restrain him, and...and I think he scratched another," she recalled. Spider-Man nodded silently, causing Jessica to frown. "It's spreading, isn't it?"

Spider-Man looked to Jessica, and even though she couldn't see it, she could tell he was frowning. "Yes."

"We gotta get an antidote," she said.

Spider-Man nodded in agreement. "I'm glad you said 'we', Jess, but I can't join you...however, Parker can. He'll meet you at the front of OsCorp in two hours. Get yourself ready...I'm going to tell him the plan and then he will meet you, okay?"

Jessica's brow furrowed. She stared at Spider-Man thoughtfully before finally nodding. "Okay...just," she bit her bottom lip, and before she could stop herself, she embraced Spider-Man in a hug. "Please...please be careful."

Spider-Man was taken back by the sudden hug, but he smiled under his mask as he held her close. "I promise...you be careful too, Jess. I'd never forgive myself if…" he sighed, smelling the floral perfume she wore. "If I lost you."

Jessica pulled back, nodding. "I'll be careful. Now go get Peter," she said. "I have to get ready."


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Peter waited carefully by the alleyway across from OsCorp, looking at his watch. "Where is…?"

"Peter!" a voice called out. Peter looked up, and had to keep his jaw from dropping. Jessica, looking sick earlier and in a baggy sweatshirt, was...well...stunning. Her red hair was braided to the side, draping over her left shoulder. She had a red scarf that accented well with her gray jacket that fit her figure perfectly. Under her jacket, he could see a white turtleneck and dark blue jeans. Jessica slowed down, and raised an eyebrow. "What? Should I have used lipstick instead of gloss? I didn't want to come off too immature, or unattra-"

"Don't you _dare_ say unattractive," he stopped her, which surprised himself. He started to blush slightly as Jessica tilted her head curiously. "Well...what I mean to say...erm, I-"

"Parker," she approached him and placed a finger gently to his lips. "Thank you," she said with a smile. "So did Spider-Man tell you the plan?"

"Hmm? Oh-oh right," he caught himself staring into her green eyes. "The, uh-the plan! Which...which Spider-Man told me...here goes…."

* * *

"Jessica Acer," the girl said casually to the security desk. "Mister Osborn said I could visit anytime with my camera? For the Daily Bugle?" The security guard nodded his head, staring at her the same way Parker did as he handed her a visitor's pass. She nodded a thank you to him and walked away. "Seriously, why is everyone staring like that?" she muttered.

" _Cause you look stunning. There. I said it. Happy?!"_

Jessica smiled as she tapped on her hidden earpiece. "Thank you, Peter. Yes, I am happy," she teased.

" _Okay, enough of the ego boost. Use your camera and look up to the third floor...where the new wing is."_

Jessica did as instructed, and pretended to take pictures. She spotted the new wing and, sure enough, the door leading to the secured access was closed. "I see it," she said, taking a picture.

" _Take the elevator. Try to get a way into the room."_

Jessica went into the elevator, and as luck would have it, another male scientist entered the elevator, also staring at her. She tried her luck. "Hi," she said sweetly. "May I take a picture of you? For the Daily Bugle?"

The scientist began combing his jet black hair with his fingertips, and smiled. Jessica took a few photos. "Thank you! And...you're name?"

"Jwah-hanah Riveriana," he replied, "but you can call me 'yours'."

Jessica laughed at the corny pick up line. "I would, but my boss would need that name...tell ya what, can I just peek at your badge there?"

"Yes, but be careful. My ID is attached as well."

Jessica smiled brilliantly at the scientist. "Oh, of course! And I- _heh_.." she held a finger to her nose and sighed as the tickled died down. "I bet you have access to almost everything," she said, jotting down his name.

"I'm one of the top scientists here, miss...I have access to _everything_ ," he bragged.

"Oh, is _thehh-hehh-_ that so? Well..I'm... _hah..._ sorry, _hehhx_ cuse me... _HAH-CHOO_!" She sneezed in the crook of her elbow at the same time she snapped the security ID off his ID.

" _OWW! Easy on the blast cannon there!"_ she heard Peter's voice grumble.

"Bless you, miss." The scientist offered.

Jessica smiled, handing him his photo ID. "Thank you. It's nice to see _some_ men have manners," she sighed, hinting that more towards the person in her earpiece.

" _Bless you...bless you a million times...just go!"_

"I must be going...until next time, Jwah-hanah." Jessica hurried off the elevator and towards the new wing. She swiped the ID card and gained instant access. "Now what?" she whispered.

" _Straight ahead. Should be a make-shift lab. Where-is-ja-sk-"_

"Peter? Peter, are you there?!" she asked. Hearing nothing but static, she continued forward. She looked around and noticed the small makeshift laboratory; the tubes were filled with a brilliant green liquid as it spun from one end to another. Little vials were placed in a box, and towards the left was the jar with a patch of...skin...

" _Je-GET-SOMEONE-GET OUT JESS!"_

Jessica couldn't help but stare at the skin...it was Castillo's skin...it had to be...If this was the way to make Goblins...how could they reverse it?!

 *****SECURITY BREACH...SECURITY BREACH...SECURITY BREACH…*****

Jessica cursed to herself. Someone set the alarm off! She hurried out of the room and back into the main building when someone grabbed her from behind. It was a tall, muscular man with glasses and a few scars on his face.

"Look what I found...a nosey mouse," he grinned as he started to pick her up. Jessica kicked and punched at the man, but it seemed to do little damage. Just then, someone whistled.

"Hey, big guy!" the voice taunted. Just as Jessica and the man looked to the source, Jessica ducked in time before a fire extinguisher slammed into the large man's face. Spider-Man grabbed Jessica and hurried out, swinging out the way he broke in.

"Why didn't you listen to me?!" Spider-Man scolded as he swung out of the building and deeper in the city. "Why didn't you leave?! You could've gotten hurt!"

Jessica's jaw dropped. "I got the jar! I did everything Peter-wait a minute," she hesitated as they both landed on the top of a building. "You said 'listen to _you'_...not Peter."


End file.
